Patience and Cautiousness
by StaplerPrincess
Summary: For you I will spin an infallible web, one that you can never escape. 6927


DISCLAIMER: once again, don't own, never will.

* * *

The sky. Encompassing all things and harmonizing the other aspects. This is the role of a mafia boss. Being willing to sacrifice everything for your family; the most basic aspect of the role of the head.

I know this. I know it quite well.

Mafia are all the same. Self-satisfying people who do anything they want if they deem it necessary for their _famiglia._ Ruthless, cold, conniving bastards.

But what are you then? You cannot possibly be mafia. You are too soft. Too naïve. Too foolish. Too kind.

But you are.

With those eyes bright like a summer's sky, and that smile that warms me just like the sun on my first day out.

But those eyes can be so cold at times. And that coldness is frightening to me. It reminds me of the mafia I hate, and makes me face the reality that maybe one day you will also become one of those people. In which case…

I would kill you.

But that coldness recedes as quickly as it comes. And once again you are the same "no-good" who can't do anything. Not math or Italian or politics. You can't even see how much I love you.

Do you know? It's very cold in prison. Even in one like the Vendicare. I've waited a long time in darkness and cold. The dark that surrounds you, so thick you can feel it in your lungs, and the cold that pierces your flesh like shards of glass from a freezer, sinking into your marrow and the core of your being until it feels like even your soul is frozen.

But you wouldn't know that like I do. And it makes me glad, because if you did know, you probably couldn't smile like you do. And you would not give away your heat so freely. That heat which seeps throughout your body and radiates through your clothes couldn't reach me like it does now.

Do you know? How much I need you. Your heat that surges into my heart with just a brush of fingers and makes me feel warm again. Just like I am free again.

But you do know, don't you? Those casual touches and half-joking embraces. You allow each and every one of them. The other Guardians don't understand why you allow me this every day, and as often as I can. But you know how I need your heat, and how I steal it in snatches, holding it close to my breast. And you give it to me of your own free will, naïve fool that you are. Your eyes are painfully gentle as you smile, reassuring the others that there's nothing wrong, that I'm not attacking you. Your eyes are so warm, so trusting that it makes me want to scream.

Warmth like yours is not meant to be in the mafia. No the mafia is cold. Cold as ice, cold as winter, zero degrees Kelvin, the temperature at which all motion ceases. And the most frightening thing is that the mafia's type of coldness is infectious, spreading into all those whose path they cross.

If I could protect you from that coldness, hold you safe from its taint I would. But if you learned about that freezing winter would you leave the mafia forever? So then we would have no ties and I would never again feel that warmth. So I hesitate. I truly am a snake you know. How I wish I were a real one, so that way I could swallow you whole and keep that warmth safe inside me, away from the world.

But that's impossible isn't it?

So I would settle for second best. For you I will spin an infallible web, one made of careful words instead of lies, "coincidental" meetings instead of subterfuge, and "accidental" exposures instead of illusions. And when you are so thoroughly trapped there is no possibility of escape, I will hold you close to my heart and never let you go. Surround you with my limbs and crush you to myself until there's no way you could ever leave me. I will trap you just as you have entrapped me.

But that's a dangerous path and an even more dangerous way of thinking. If I don't catch myself in time, I really may end up trying to eat you. Swallow you and leave not one scrap of flesh or drop of blood, to have you all to myself. And maybe one day I will. But until that time I will wait patiently for you to fall into my web and eventually into my arms.

You, the Vongola Decimo, and I, your loyal Mist Guardian.

* * *

This was totally inspired by Totally Captivated, the most awesome yaoi manga ever. Which I was reading instead of doing English homework, and then I ended up writing this instead of doing Physics homework. Ah well.


End file.
